Water and a Flame
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Ninguém podia descrever o amor que Snape sentiu pela sua mulher e pela sua filha*


Este fic é inteiramente dedicada à Viola Psique Black pela review maravilhosa que ela me deixou. Espero que gostes*

Com amor, SnapeHalfBloodPrincess

Water and a flame

Harry Potter FanFiction

Severus Snape e Alexis Snow

Um ano tinha passado desde o nascimento de Laidinha. Contudo parecia que tempo nenhum passara. Snape passava noites acordado a ver a pequena Laidinha dormir, como sempre fez desde o dia em que ela nasceu.

-oo-oo-oo-

É incrível como só encontro paz a olhar para a minha filha ou para a minha mulher. É incrível o medo que eu tenho de as perder. Quem me dera conseguir dar-lhes a paz que elas tanto merecem.

-oo-oo-oo-

Snape olha agora para Alexis e sorri. Ele levanta-se e caminha até à janela. Olha para as estrelas e, por momentos, desejava estar na torre de astronomia, em Hogwarts.

-oo-oo-oo-

Desejava que este fosse o momento em que Alexis foi ter comigo à Torre de astronomia e me beijou, o momento em que ela se recusou a despedir-se de mim, o momento em que ela me mostrou que eu não precisava de ir para mais longe possível para evitar tocar, porque eu a podia tocar, ela queria que eu lhe tocasse, ela queria estar comigo. Ela aceitou-me na sua vida. Olhando para trás sei que fui um grande parvo. Na primeira vez em que ela foi ter comigo à torre de astronomia eu devia ter-lhe admitido o quanto gosto dela, eu sabia bem que era por mim que o pensamento dela divagava. Contudo fui um completo cobarde. Um cobarde provocador, porque ainda tive o descaramento de a mandar embora por uma coisa que ela não disse e que eu queria tanto que ela tivesse dito. Por amor de Deus, até Dumbledore sabia bem o que eu sentia por ela.

-oo-oo-oo-

Snape estava demasiado concentrado nos seus pensamento que nem deu conta que Alexis tinha acordado e estava agora atrás dele.

- O que se passa, Severus?

-Humm… - Snape não sabia o que responder.

-Severus, sabes bem que me podes contar tudo. Desde aquela noite, na Torre de Astronomia, nunca mais houve segredos entre nós.

-Eu sei, amor.

-Já não me amas?

-Por favor, Alexis, nunca duvides disso. É a única coisa de que podes ter sempre a certeza! – Snape estava exaltado.

Laidinha acordou com o tom de voz elevado de Snape. Ele olhou para ela e uma lágrima correu-lhe a face enquanto disse :

-Eu não aguento mais isto. – Snape saiu do quarto.

Alexis não percebia nada do que estava a acontecer. Chegou mesmo a pensar que estava a sonhar, que aquilo não podia estar a acontecer.

-oo-oo-oo-

Não consigo perceber o que acabou de acontecer com o Severus. Isto não é nada dele. Ele nunca agiu assim. Não desde que confessaram o amor que sentiam um pelo outro na Torre de Astronomia. E desde quanto é que ele vira as costas ao choro da Laidinha? Eu tenho que perceber o que se passa com ele. Algo de muito errado se passa. Eu tenho mesmo que resolver isto.

-oo-oo-oo-

Alexis pegou na Laidinha e embalou-a até que ela adormeceu. Ela, assim como Severus, amava a Laidinha mais que tudo no mundo. Era a sua filha com Severus Snape. Assim que a Laidinha adormeceu, Alexis colocou-a no berço. Sentou-se uns segundos na cama a pensar no que fazer. Não valia a pena percorrer a casa à procura de Snape, pois sabia bem para onde é que ele tinha ido. Dirigiu-se à secretária, retirou um bocado de pergaminho, uma pena e alguma tinta.

"Querida Hermione,

Sei que é tarde e de certeza que já estavas a dormir, desculpa. Contudo é imperativo que te incomode. Acabou de acontecer algo muito estranho com o Snape. Depois conto-te o que aconteceu, mas agora preciso de ir a Hogwarts falar com o Dumbledore e procurar o Severus, tenho a certeza que ele está na Torre de Astronomia. E por isso preciso que fiques um bocadinho com a Laidinha.

Beijinho,

A.S. "

Alexis prendeu o pedaço de pergaminho na pata da coruja e mando-a ao encontro de Hermione. Não tardou até que a campainha tocasse. Alexis apressou-se a abrir.

-Bom dia e desculpa. – disse Alexis a Hermione.

-Por favor, Alexis, sabes que podes contar comigo sempre que precisares. – respondeu Hermione.

-Obrigada.

-Não precisas de agradecer. Mas o que se passou com o Snape?

-Não ainda, pelo menos ainda, mas tenho a certeza que é algo grave.

-Porquê?

-Porque ele nunca agiu assim comigo. Tudo bem, quando éramos apenas aluna e professor, ele tratava-me abaixo de lixo, mas desde que estamos juntos ele nunca mais me tratou assim. E não digo estarmos casados e termos uma filha, desde o momento em que ele me pediu para ir ter com ele à Torre de Astronomia que ele é o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo para mim.

-Eu sei, eu vejo. Ele só tem olhos para ti e para a Laidinha. Ele é completamente perdido por vocês.

-Eu sei. Eu acordei a meio da noite e viu-o à janela, a olhar fixamente para as estrelas. Ele sempre que tinha algum problema, sempre que alguma coisa o incomodava, ele ia para a Torre de Astronomia e ficava a olhar para as estrelas, como se elas lhe dessem toda a paz do mundo. Eu perguntei-lhe o que se passava, ele não sabia o que me dizer. Obviamente eu disse-lhe que ele sabia bem que ele me podia contar tudo, que não haviam segredos entre nós. Ele disse que sabia e eu fui estúpida o suficiente para lhe perguntar se ele já não me amava.

-Estúpida porquê? Estavas a puxar por ele. É habito entre vocês. Ele faz o mesmo contigo. Sempre que algum de vocês está preocupado com alguma coisa, a típica pergunta do "já não me amas?", faz sempre com que desabafem um com o outro.

-Mas desta vez correu muito mal. Ele gritou que isso era a única coisa que eu não podia duvidar. A Laidinha acordou, começou a chorar e ele disse que já não aguentava mais e saiu.

-Ele saiu com a Laidinha a chorar? Ele nunca a larga até que tenha a certeza que ela está bem e satisfeita.

-Exactamente.

-Algo não está mesmo bem.

-Eu sei. É por isso que eu tenho que ir falar com o Dumbledore e com ele.

-Vai, vai. Eu cuido da Laidinha, não te preocupes.

-Eu confio 100% em ti. Mas custa-me ficar longe do meu anjinho. É a primeira vez que saiu sem ela.

-Há uma primeira vez para tudo. E isto é uma situação imperativa. Eu sei que tu amas muito, mas muito, o Snape, e ele agora precisa de ti, mais do que nunca.

-Tens toda a razão.

Alexis deu um beijinho a Laidinha e saiu. Custava-lhe muito deixar Laidinha, mas a Hermione tinha razão, ela também amava muito o Snape e ele precisava muito dela. Caminhou uns metros até que o feitiço que impede a aparatação não fizesse mais efeito. Depois aparatou em Hogwarts. De acordo com a "História de Hogwarts" é impossível aparatar dentro de Hogwarts, mas não é 100% verdade. Dumbledore consegue e deu privilégios a Snape e Alexis para que conseguissem também. Ela queria muito ir ter com Snape e conversar com ele, mas sabia que devia falar com Dumbledore primeiro. Foi até ao escritório de Dumbledore.

-Posso professor? –perguntou Alexis.

-Sim, claro, minha querida, entra.

-Eu preciso de falar consigo.

-Ele está melhor.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Nós temos estado tão bem.

-O problema não é entre vocês.

-Ele disse que não aguentava mais e saiu, sem mais uma palavra. Fiquei ali, assim, sem nada.

-Ele está com medo.

-Medo de quê?

-Que não o compreendas, que não o perdoes, que ele te perca. Não desistas dele, ele precisa mesmo de ti, mais do que nunca.

-O que é que aconteceu que eu não lhe possa perdoar? Ele nunca me vai perder. Ele sabe bem que eu o compreendo melhor que ninguém.

-Ele amanhã vai matar-me.

-O quê?

-Eu estou a morrer, Alexis. Tenho muito pouco tempo de vida. Eu pedi ao Severus que me matasse para provar a sua suposta lealdade ao Senhor das Trevas.

-O quê? Como é que o professor foi capaz de lhe fazer uma coisa destas? O professor sabe que o Severus o adora.

-Não é comigo que ele está preocupado. Ele sabe que é a única coisa a fazer. Ele está preocupado contigo, tem medo de te perder.

-Ele não me vai perder. Eu jurei estar sempre ao lado dele. Aconteça o que acontecer, nada nos vai separar.

-Amanhã, depois de tudo, ele vai precisar de ti, da pessoa que ele mais ama. Assim que a marca negra aparecer no céu, aparata na Torre de Astronomia e leva o Severus contigo.

-Eles não vão desconfiar se o Severus não for "comemorar" com eles?

-Não, eu pedi ao Severus para dizer ao Senhor das Trevas, que depois de tudo, ele teria que ficar em Hogwarts para ninguém desconfiar. Convém que toda a gente acredite que ele continua do lado de Hogwarts.

-O professor tem mesmo que fazer isto? Eu não quero ficar sem si.

-Tenho. Restam-me poucos dias. E isto vai proteger o Severus.

-Eu não me consigo despedir.

-Diz-me até um dia. Um dia vamos voltar a encontrar-nos.

Alexis abraçou Dumbledore.

-Vá, então, isto não é uma despedida. Vá para casa descansar. A Laidinha precisa de ti.

-Eu vou procurar o Severus.

-Não, deixa-o reflectir esta noite. Ele precisa de tempo para aceitar aquilo que vai fazer.

-Tudo bem, mas se não se importa vou ficar por aqui. Preciso de sentir que ele está por perto.

-Claro, está à vontade.

Alexis foi até à Torre de Astronomia, mas com cuidado para que Severus não a visse. Ele estava deitado num saco de cama, já dormia.

-oo-oo-oo-

Oh, amor, o que deves estar a passar. Quem me dera que tivesses falado contigo. Sabes bem que eu estou sempre ao teu lado, para o que der e vier. Gostava tanto que estivéssemos juntos em casa, que estivesses a dormir na nossa cama e não no chão. Eu amo-te tanto. Amanhã vamos voltar ao que sempre fomos. Vamos voltar à nossa vida e à nossa filha.

-oo-oo-oo-

Alexis aproximou-se de Snape. Tapou-o e deu-lhe um beijo. Snape esboçou um pequeno sorriso mas não acordou.

Ela foi até ao quarto dos Gryffindor e tentou dormir um pouco. A escola estava vazia, eram as férias de Verão e todos os alunos tinham ido para casa. Demorou até conseguir dormir um pouco. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em Snape, em tudo o que ele estava a passar, ainda para mais sozinho e sem o apoio dela. O seu pensamento voava também para Laidinha. Sabia que ela estava em boas mãos, que a Hermione sabe bem o que faz, mas era a sua filha e nunca tinha estado longe dela. Tinha perdido um ano em Hogwarts só para estar com ela e cuidar dela. Mas mais tarde ou mais cedo isto tinha que acontecer. Já tinha ficado decidido que Laidinha iria ficar com a mão de Alexis enquanto ela estudava em Hogwarts.

Alexis acordou passava pouco das 8h. Antes de abrir os olhos, virou-se para abraçar Snape, só depois se lembrou que estava em Hogwarts e não na casa Muggle que eles tinham em conjunto. Mal ela sabia o dia que iriam ter pela frente. Ela levantou-se e tomou um duche. Foi até à cabana de Hagrid. Tinha que passar o dia em Hogwarts, pois Snape só iria cumprir a sua tarefa de noite, e se andasse pelo castelo podia ser apanhada por Snape. Contudo, Snape passou o dia todo na Torre de Astronomia, ela conseguia vê-lo na varanda por uma das janelas da cabana de Hagrid. Reparou também que ele não parava de olhar para algo que parecia ser uma fotografia. Alexis não tinha a certeza do que era, mas desconfiava que seria uma foto deles os três.

-oo-oo-oo-

Foi muito bom poder passar o dia com o Hagrid, já não o via desde o dia do baptizado da pequena Laidinha e já tinha muitas saudades dele. Mas o pior está quase a chegar e eu só espero ser capaz de conseguir ajudar o Severus. Agora que penso nisso, se calhar não é muito boa ideia levá-lo logo para nossa casa, devia passar algum tempo sozinha com ela. Se for para casa terei que dar atenção à Laidinha de segundo a segundo e ele não terá o apoio que precisa. Ele agora precisa de apoio e atenção constante. Para onde é que eu posso levar? Já sei, vou levá-lo para a cabana na floresta proibida. Ainda tenho algum tempo antes que ele tenha que executar a tarefa dele, vou aproveitar e dar um jeito por lá, para que ele se sinta em casa.

-oo-oo-oo-

Alexis dirigiu-se à cabana na floresta proibida e, com a ajuda de magia, colocou todo no sitio e deu-lhe um ar muito mais acolhedor. Aproveitou e deixou alguma comida pronta para Snape. Ele tinha passado o dia na Torre de Astronomia, sem comer nada. Ele precisa de forças. Alexis deixou-se ficar por lá o resto do tempo. Sabia que Snape executaria a sua tarefa às 20h e teria que aparatar lá por volta das 20h05.

Alexis volta e não volta olhava para o relógio. Quando eram 20h05, aparatou na Torre de Astronomia e, antes que Snape pudesse sequer respirar, agarrou-o e aparatou com ele perto do lago. Inicialmente pensou em levá-lo directamente para a cabana, mas achou que ele iria precisar de um pouco de ar fresco.

-Alexis? – Snape ainda não tinha percebido o que tinha acontecido.

-Achavas mesmo que eu não ia estar ao teu lado para te apoiar?

-Eu não preciso de apoio ! – Snape virou-lhe as costas e começou a andar.

-Nem tu acreditas nisso, Severus. – Snape parou.

Alexis aproximou-se dele e, mesmo ele estando de costas, abraçou-o. Snape reclinou a sua cabeça. Os lábios de ambos não se tocaram por milímetros. Continuando nas mesmas posições, como congelados pelo tempo, Alexis disse-lhe:

-Eu não tenho nojo de ti, não te condeno pelo que acabaste de fazer e não, não me vou afastar de ti, não te vou deixar ir, não vou desistir de ti. Eu amo-te e vou ficar contigo para sempre.

As palavras de Alexis acabaram com a imobilização de Snape.

-Não sabia que já conseguias usar _Legilimens_

-E não consigo.

-Então como…

-Eu conheço-te, Severus. Nós já temos uma história. Eu consigo perceber tudo o que se passa contigo.

-E consegues amar-me mesmo assim?

-Eu amo-te desde o dia em que te conheci. Tu sempre tiveste aquele mau feitio aparente, nunca deste o braço a torcer nem admitias que estavas errado. Não havia ninguém que tu tratasses bem. Eu nunca acreditei que tu fosses assim. E tu provaste que não eras na nossa noite na Torre de Astronomia. E, mesmo depois do que fizeste hoje, eu continuo a achar que és lindo e maravilhoso.

-Sentes o mesmo amor por mim, que sentias aquela noite na Torre de Astronomia?

-Não.

-Tu nem consegues mentir e dizer que ainda sentes o mesmo por mim.

-Severus, eu não sinto o mesmo por ti e fico feliz por isso.

-Então não compreendo porque é que vieste atrás de mim. – Snape virou novamente costas e começou a andar, contudo foi parado por Alexis, que lhe agarrou o braço.

-É obvio que eu não te amo como te amava quando te conheci, amo-te muito mais. Amo-te mais hoje do que te amava ontem e de certeza que amanhã te vou amar muito mais do que te amo hoje. E eu gosto muito que seja assim. Gosto que o amor que sinto por ti, cresça. – Snape abraçou-a. – Eu nunca pensei que iria precisar ter esta conversa contigo.

Snape quebrou o abraço e olhou fixamente para Alexis. Mas quando Alexis lhe ia explicar o porquê do que disse, começou a chover torrencialmente. Ela aproveitou que Snape lhe estava a agarrar ambos os braços, para aparatar com ele na cabana. Ambos estavam encharcados. Água pingava das roupas, mas nenhum deles parecia importar-se com isso. A única coisa que lhes interessava era a conversa que estavam a ter anteriormente.

- Sinto-me como uma criança que estás a repreender, Alexis.

-Não é nada disso, Severus. Mas a nossa relação não está naquela fase em que não somos nada, não temos certeza do que sentimos, do que o outro sente por nós, onde vamos chegar. Severus, nós somos casados, nós temos uma filha. Isto não é um capricho é um casamento, é um compromisso. Achas que eu estaria aqui, contigo, se não te amasse? Como é que é possível que me peças para eu nunca duvidar do que sentes por mim e tu duvidas?

-Tu és maravilhosa, Alexis. É completamente impossível que eu não te ame.

-Estou farta, Severus, estou farta que te trates abaixo de lixo.

-Estás farta vai-te embora. Deixa-me.

Snape saiu da sala e entrou no quarto. Bateu a porta com força e Alexis conseguiu ouvir algo partir dentro do quarto. Sentou-se no sofá e afundou a cabeça nas suas mãos.

-oo-oo-oo-

Oh, Severus, porque é que não me deixas ajudar-te? Que mania que tu tens de não dar a parte fraca, de achares que tens que lidar com tudo sozinho e colocares-me de parte. Não compreendes que eu te amo e que te quero ajudar?

-oo-oo-oo-

Snape entrou na casa de banho e, ainda com roupa, colocou-se debaixo do chuveiro, que abriu. Água fria percorria o corpo de Snape, mas a sua raiva continuava a ferver dentro do seu corpo. Snape não tinha raiva de Alexis, tinha raiva de si mesmo.

-oo-oo-oo-

Alexis, eu amo-te tanto. Eu só estou a agir assim porque quero que te afastes de mim. Estar contigo só te vai fazer sofrer. Eu amo-te demais para te ver sofrer e não fazer nada. Mas eu não quero que deixes de me amar. O amor que sentes por mim é tão importante. E eu amo tanto a minha filha. Contudo não quero que ela cresça sabendo que o pai é um assassino.

-oo-oo-oo-

Uma voz ecoou na cabeça de Snape:

-Severus, fala com a Alexis, ela é a única que te vai conseguir dar a paz que tu mereces. E tu deves-lhe o direito de escolha. Deixa que ela decida se quer ou não ficar contigo. Contudo, ela esteve ao teu lado esta noite, num momento tão difícil para ti, isso prova muito. Não sejas cobarde, não tenhas medo de seguir o teu coração e não a tua cabeça. – Dumbledore falou.

Snape não sabia se era o seu coração ou a sua consciência que acabou de falar com ele, mas tinha a certeza que não podia ser Dumbledore. No entanto seria, sem margem para dúvidas, algo que ele lhe teria dito.

Mesmo após ter decido pedir desculpas a Alexis, pois ele tinha a certeza que o lugar dele era ao lado dela, ninguém o conseguiria fazer tão feliz como ela e tinha também a certeza absoluta que o amor que ela sentia por ele era muito forte, decidiu dormir um pouco primeiro. Dar tempo ao tempo. Deixar que Alexis tivesse também um pouco de tempo para digerir tudo e tomar as suas decisões. Ele sentia-se um parvo. Nesta noite tão difícil ele precisava era de estar com Alexis e não chateados. Ele levantou-se e caminhou até à porta. Abriu-a e viu Alexis deitada. Ele ajoelhou-se, mesmo ao lado dela, e passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo. Sorriu ao ver que ela dormia.

-oo-oo-oo-

Como ficas linda a dormir, meu amor. Deves estar completamente esgotada. Este foi, com certeza, um dos dias mais difíceis para ti e eu não o facilitei em nada. Mas acredita que não sabes o como foi importante para mim ver o quanto me apoias. Apesar de todas estas birras que fiz hoje, eu não teria conseguido chegar ao fim do dia se não fosses tu. Tu és a minha vida, Alexis. Quem me dera não ter que te fazer passar por isto.

-oo-oo-oo-

Pegou Alexis no colo e deitou-a em cima da cama. De seguida cobriu-a com uma manta verde que encontrou no armário e deitou-se ao seu lado. Embora o cansaço estivesse quase a vencer Snape, ele não se deixou vencer. Ficou acordado a ver Alexis dormir. Ele perdeu a noção da passagem do tempo, como sempre acontecia quando observa Alexis. De repente lembrou-se como também adorava ver dormir Laidinha. Uma forte saudade atingiu-lhe o peito. Uma lágrima grossa correu-lhe pela face.

-oo-oo-oo-

O que é que a minha filha há-de pensar de mim? Quem serei eu na mente dela quando ela descobrir o que eu fiz passar a mãe dela, a mulher que eu mais amo no mundo inteiro?

-oo-oo-oo-

Por momentos sentiu vontade de acordar Alexis e perguntar-lhe. Queria que ela o ajudasse a lidar com aquele sentimento, com aquela dúvida. Ele podia suportar tudo menos perder aquele brilho no olhar da Laidinha sempre que ela via o papá. Aquele sorriso aberto sempre que ele lhe agarrava a mãozinha. Mas não foi preciso Snape acordar Alexis, ela observava-o tão pensativo e sabia, sem margem de dúvida, que algo o preocupava. Ela passou-lhe a mão pela cara. Ele olhou-a e sorriu. Um sorriso triste mas não deixava de ser um sorriso. Alexis estava prestes a prestes a pedir a Snape que falasse com ela, que se apoiasse nela, mas não precisou.

-Achas que a nossa filha me vai odiar? – perguntou ele.

-Oh, amor, claro que não. Porque é que ela te havia de odiar?

-Por causa do que eu te fiz hoje?

-O que é que tu me fizeste hoje?

-Tratei-te da pior maneira possível.

-Eu acho que já estou habituada a ser tratada assim, ou julgas que já me esqueci dos meus tempos de tua aluna? – disse Alexis na brincadeira, tentando quebrar a preocupação, excessiva, de Snape.

-Isso não me faz sentir melhor, Alexis.

-Mas devia. Eram muito bons tempos…. Que se foram tornando melhor. – acrescentou Alexis quando viu o ar de pânico na cara de Snape. Imaginou logo que ele fosse pensar que ela já não era feliz.

-Eu não sei como é que tu não me odeias depois de tudo o que se passou hoje.

-Porque eu sei que, embora me tenhas mandado embora, o teu coração pediu para eu ficar.

-E tu ainda queres ficar?

-Eu nunca me quis ir embora.

-Disseste que estavas farta…

-Estou farta que tu te trates abaixo de lixo, que te consideres sempre um inútil, um imundo. Mas é obvio que não estou farta de estar contigo. Não há nada que eu mais queira que estar contigo e com a Laidinha. Tu não tens a noção do quão importante vocês são para mim. E eu quero acabar com tudo isto, com estas tuas incertezas, com as nossas discussões. Quero voltar para casa contigo, para a Laidinha. É a nossa filha, Severus, ela precisa de nós.

-Tens toda a razão. Mas há uma coisa que eu te queria pedir.

-O que quiseres…

-Eu sei que tens muitas saudades da Laidinha, eu também tenho, muitas mesmo. Mas eu queria pedir-te que ficássemos aqui na cabana só mais uns dias. Desde que ela nasceu que não tivemos mais tempo para nós, só para nós. E eu tenho saudades. Tenho saudades de estar assim, sozinho contigo, poder fazer o que quiser contigo. – Alexis sorriu.

-Eu não sei se a Hermione aceita ficar tanto tempo com ela. De certeza que ela tem mais coisas para fazer.

-Acho que ela não se vai importar. Eu mesmo lhe escrevo e lhe faço o pedido.

-Está bem, amor. Enquanto isso vou preparar-nos um banho quente. Acho que é mais que merecido.

Snape deu-lhe um beijo e caminhou até à cozinha. Sentou-se na bancada e começou a escrever a Hermione num pedaço de pergaminho que tinha apanhado a caminho da cozinha.

"Hermione,

Desde já quero agradecer-lhe imenso o facto de estar a cuidar da Laidinha. Sei que certamente teria muito mais coisas para fazer, mas eu precisava mesmo muito do apoio da Alexis, fico muito feliz que ela tenha vindo atrás de mim.

Não querendo abusar da sua boa vontade, gostaria de lhe pedir que ficasse mais uns dias com a Laidinha. Gostaria de aproveitar este raro momento em que estou sozinho com a Alexis, como deve calcular, com uma filha torna-se muito complicado ter tempo só para os dois. E é uma coisa que eu sinto muita falta, ter tempo só para mim e para a Alexis. Mas não me interprete mal. Eu amo muito a minha filha, ela e a Alexis são as coisas mais importantes para mim.

Aguardo resposta.

Cumprimentos.

S.S. "

Snape assobiou e uma coruja malhada pousou no parapeito da janela. Ele amarrou-lhe o pedaço de pergaminho na pata e pediu que o entregasse a Hermione Granger. A coruja pareceu assentir e levantou voo, deixando de ser visível no céu, passado poucos segundos. Snape dirigiu-se ao quarto e viu vapor sair da casa de banho. Esboçou um sorriso maroto e entrou. Alexis estava de costas para ele. Ele aproximou-se dela, sem que ela desse conta e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ela sorriu de prazer. Ele colocou-lhe as mãos na cintura e aproximou ainda mais o corpo dela contra o seu. Agora que ambos os corpos estavam bem colocados um ao outro, ele moveu as suas mãos para os seios de Alexis. Ela, em resposta, reclinou a sua cabeça para trás. Snape fez questão de a virar para si e beijou-a perdidamente. Beijou-a como se não houvesse amanhã, como se tudo dependesse daquele momento e nada mais importasse. Ela começou a desapertar-lhe os numerosos botões daquele casaco negro. Assim que o retirou, a camisa branca que ele tinha por baixo, pareceu dar outra vida a Snape. Ela não gostava que ele se cobrisse de tanto negro, mas era a vontade dele. E ela respeitava, mais que tudo, a vontade dele. Em poucos segundos, a camisa branca estava também fora do corpo de Snape. A arder em desejo, Snape retirou a camisola e o soutien de Alexis. Percorreu-lhe o corpo com a língua e Alexis depressa lhe retirou as calças e os boxers. Snape imitou a sua amada e agora, ambos os corpos, estavam nus. Ela, sem qualquer embaraço, puxou-o para dentro da banheira. Sentou-se e Snape sentou-se também, com o seu corpo encostado ao dela. Ela começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e a sua mão percorreu todo o corpo de Snape. Cada vez ardiam mais em desejo e fizeram amor até ao amanhecer.

Exaustos, saíram da banheira e vestiram roupas confortáveis. Ele abraçou-a novamente e afagou-lhe o cabelo. Sem quebrar o abraço ela falou.

-Amor, vou até à cozinha preparar qualquer coisa para comermos. Enquanto isso deita-te e dorme um bocado. Precisas descansar porque, ou muito me engano, não dormiste nada depois de me teres deitado ao teu lado. Ficaste simplesmente a percorrer todos os pensamentos da tua cabeça.

-Como tu me conheces bem. Mas prefiro ajudar-te e depois dormires um bocado comigo. Acho que já não sei dormir sem ti. A noite passada, dormi sozinho na Torre de Astronomia, mas demorei imenso tempo a adormecer, sentia que me faltava alguma coisa, senti que me faltavas tu. E só adormeci porque o cansaço lá foi mais forte.

-Está bem. Comemos qualquer coisa e depois eu deito-me contigo. Para ser sincera já tenho saudades de quando nos deitávamos e eu te abraçava e ficava-te a ver adormecer. E, por muito sono que tivesse, não conseguia deixar de olhar para ti, como eu adoro olhar para ti, como eu adoro ver-te dormir, em paz, nos meus braços.

-Só nos teus braços é que encontro paz. Nos teus braços e no sorriso maravilhoso da Laidinha. Adoro o sorriso que ela me faz quando eu lhe agarro as mãozinhas. Mas agora quero aproveitar-te bem, Alexis. – Alexis sorriu-lhe, agarrou-lhe a mão e guiou-o até à cozinha.

Uma coruja estava pousada, novamente, no parapeito da janela. Ele caminhou até ela e tirou o pedaço de pergaminho que ela trazia presa na perna. Deu-lhe um pouco de pão como recompensa pelo bom trabalho e começou a ler a carta.

"Professor Snape,

Não precisa agradecer. Sabe que o professor e a Alexis podem contar comigo para tudo o que precisarem. Além do mais eu adoro ficar com a Laidinha. Ainda para mais desta vez foi por uma boa causa. É obvio que a Alexis iria atrás de si. Ela ama-o mais que tudo. Você deveria ter visto a aflição em que ela estava quando cheguei cá a casa, pouco tempo depois de você ter saído. Tenho a certeza que ela irá estar sempre ao seu lado, aconteça o que acontecer. Você é mesmo muito importante para ela.

Como é obvio, não me importo de ficar com a Laidinha mais uns dias. Espero que consigam aproveitar ao máximo o vosso tempo a sós. Só lhe deixo um pedido: cuide muito bem da Alexis por ela merece.

Atentamente,

Hermione Granger "

Quanto terminou de ler o bilhete, Snape esboçou um pequeno sorriso maroto e abraçou Alexis.

-Então, quem te escreveu para que tenhas ficado tão contente. – perguntou ela.

-A Hermione. É a resposta ao meu pedido.

-Então, e o que ela disse? – perguntou ela curioso, mas já desconfiado da resposta devido ao sorriso que Snape tinha feito.

-Disse que fica com a Laidinha o tempo que precisarmos. Disse também para aproveitarmos ao máximo que temos juntos, que é que o vamos fazer. É verdade, disse também algo que eu já sabia e que faço intenções de por em prática, todos os dias da minha vida.

-E o que foi isso que ela te disse?

-Disse para eu cuidar muito bem de ti, porque tu mereces.

-Quanto ao facto de eu merecer, não sei. Mas que tu cuidas muito bem de mim, cuidas. – Snape sorriu e beijou-a. – E como é que está a Laidinha?

-Muito bem. Agora vamos seguir o conselho da Hermione e vamos aproveitar ao máximo.

A verdade é que a semana que passaram a sós na cabana foi realmente aproveitada ao máximo. Passaram-na praticamente na cama. Apenas se levantavam para tomar banhos quentes, onde repetiam o que faziam na cama, e para comer. Uma pessoa tem que recuperar as forças e a energia.

Só que o pior ainda estava para vir. No último dia que iria passar na cabana, Alexis sentiu-se mal. Snape, mais aflito que nunca, levou-a para a enfermaria de Hogwarts. Pegou nela ao colo e aparatou com ela.

-Madame Pomfrey! – chamou Snape, ou melhor, gritou Snape.

-Credo, Severus. O que se passa assim de tão grave para entrares aqui assim, nesse pranto.

-A Alexis… - Madame Pomfrey olhou para Alexis.

-O que é que lhe aconteceu, Severus? – ela também tinha ficado preocupada.

-Não sei. Ela sentiu-se mal e depois perdeu os sentidos. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então achei melhor trazê-la para aqui. Tu, melhor que ninguém, saberás cuidar dela.

-Deita-a ali na cama. Eu vou examiná-la.

-Achas que é alguma coisa grave?

-Assim à partida não sei. Como te disse, tenho que a examinar primeiro. Mas lembras-te o que ela tinha, da última vez que isto aconteceu?

-Sim, foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida. Achas que….

-Como te disse, não sei.- Madame Pomfrey parecia estar a ficar irritada com Snape. Ela já lhe tinha explicado que não sabia o que ela tinha, sem a examinar. – vocês têm…

Snape pareceu corar.

-Sim, com bastante frequência até.

-Pormenores a mais. Eu não precisava de saber isso tudo. Mas, assim sendo, é possível que Alexis esteja novamente grávida. Vamos confirmar.

Snape não sabia se havia se ficar alegre ou preocupado.

-Mas diz-me uma coisa, Severus. Se a Alexis realmente estiver grávida. É uma boa notícia?

-Porque perguntas isso?

-Pela cara que tu fizeste. Eu conheço-te bem, Severus.

-Claro que é uma boa noticia, Pomona. Contudo preocupa-me um pouco. A Laidinha tem apenas um ano e a Alexis ia retomar os estudos agora, no inicio de Setembro. Eu não a quero ver perder anos assim.

-Severus, se a Alexis realmente estiver grávida, ela só terá o bebé perto do final do ano lectivo. Ela é extremamente inteligente, não me parece que um mês e meio sem aulas lhe vá fazer muita diferença.

-Tens toda a razão.

-De qualquer maneira vamos confirmar primeiro, antes de andar a fazer suposições.

-Sim. Tem razão.

-Eu vou observa-la.

-Posso ficar?

-Preferia que não.

-Pomona, ela é minha mulher.

-Eu sei disso, Severus. Mas sabes que eu gosto de privacidade para poder examinar os meus pacientes.

-Eu compreendo isso, mas ela é a minha mulher. Eu preciso estar com ela. Eu não consigo… - uma lágrima correu a face de Snape.

-Severus, o que é que se passa contigo?

-Assusta-me vê-la assim. Eu tenho tanto medo de a perder. Ela é a única pessoa que me ama.

-Que exagero Severus. É verdade que ela te ama muito, mas há muito mais gente que gosta de ti. Mas falamos sobre isso noutra altura. Agora vou ver como é que a Alexis está. Eu prometo que vou cuidar bem dela e que não lhe vai acontecer nada. Está bem?

-Sim.

-Agora acalma-te, por favor.

Madame Pomfrey foi ter com Alexis e fechou as cortinas. Após um exame eximiamente feito, provou-se que as suas desconfianças estavam certas. Alexis estava novamente grávida. De muito pouco tempo, mas grávida. Alexis continuava a dormir, mas ela queria falar com ela antes de falar com Snape.

-oo-oo-oo-

Nunca o tinha visto naquele estado. Ele sempre mostrou, embora toda a gente soubesse que ele não era assim, ser um homem sem sentimentos. É verdade que desde que ele está com a Alexis, que está muito menos frio. Nota-se que está feliz. Mas ele sempre foi frágil. Eu sempre soube que ele era, e continua a ser, uma pessoa frágil. Contudo ele encontrou alguém que o consegue compreender, alguém que lhe dá tudo aquilo que ele merece. Amor. Estava tudo a correr tão bem. Porque é que havia de ter acontecido isto com o Dumbledore? Isto deu cabo dele. Enquanto enfermeira, viu-o chegar aqui montes de vezes em estados lastimáveis, à beira da morte. Mas nunca o vi tão mal como hoje. Eu preciso que a Alexis acorde para cuidar dele. Só ela o consegue fazer sentir bem. Só ela lhe consegue dar a paz que ele precisa.

-oo-oo-oo-

Enquanto Madame Pomfrey divaga nos seus pensamentos, Alexis começou a abrir os olhos.

-Onde é que eu estou? – perguntou Alexis.

-Estás na enfermaria, querida.

-Porque é que está a cochichar?

-Porque eu não quero que o Severus saiba que já estás acordada.

-Porquê?

-Porque eu quero conversar um bocadinho contigo. Mas ele está em pulgas para saber o que se passa contigo. Está louco para te ver e falar contigo. Ele não está nada bem.

-O que é que se passa com ele?

-Não queres saber primeiro o que se passa contigo?

-Estou mais preocupada com ele do que comigo.

- Mas para chegarmos ao Severus, há uma coisa que eu te quero contar.

-Conte.

-Tu estás, novamente, grávida.

-A sério? – um sorriso aberto apareceu na cara de Alexis.

-Sim. Vejo que é uma boa noticia.

-Sim, muito boa. Preocupa-me o facto de a Laidinha ser tão pequenina e de ainda precisar de muito apoio, mas acho que vai fazer muito bem ao Severus. Agora, por favor, diga-me o que se passa com o Severus.

-Ele está muito frágil. Ele está cheio de medo de te perder.

-Eu já conversei tantas vezes com ele sobre isso. Ele nunca me vai perder.

-Sabes que para alguém como o Severus, é muito difícil acreditar nisso.

-Alguém como o Severus?

-Creio que tens algum conhecimento do passado dele.

-Sim, algum. Nós não falamos muito sobre isso. Na verdade, creio que ele apenas me contou um episódio em particular. A nível amoroso.

-Em relação a isso não tenho muito conhecimento. Apenas tenho ideia que, há uns anos atrás, ele deve ter sofrido um grande desgosto amoroso. Com a LiLy Potter.

-Porque diz isso?

-Porque eu lembro-me que quando ele andava com ela, andava sempre feliz. Depois ela começou a aproximar-se cada vez mais do James, até que acabou por se afastar totalmente do Severus. Foi nessa altura, em que o Severus deixou de se dar com a Lily Potter, que ele se tornou tão amargo. Ele sempre foi assim, durante muitos anos. Depois conheceu-te e notou-se que essa amargura se dissolveu um pouco, até que ficaram juntos. A partir desse momento foi como se nele só existisse felicidade e alegria.

-É por isso que diz que é normal que ele não confie totalmente em mim quando eu digo que nunca o vou deixar?

-Sim, mas não sou. O Severus também passou muito tempo da sua vida infiltrado no grupo de Voldmort. Voldmort sempre o ensinou que ele não pode confiar em ninguém, que ninguém gosta de ninguém, que o amor não existe, por ai fora. Ele sofreu tanto durante tantos anos que ele tem medo que esta felicidade que ele está a sentir não seja real ou, se for, que acabe depressa, que dure pouco.

-O Severus disse-lhe alguma coisa?

-Nem precisou. Ele parece muito complicado e difícil de compreender, mas ele não passa de um menino frágil. Um menino que precisa de muito amor e carinho.

-Acha que há alguma maneira de lhe provar que tudo o que existe entre nós, existe mesmo, que é verdadeiro e que nunca vai acabar?

-Acho que tudo o que o Severus precisa é de se sentir amado.

-É bom saber que ele precisa de mim. – Alexis sorriu.

-Eu acho que ele quer é sentir que tu precisas dele.

-E preciso.

-Então mostra-lhe isso.

-E vou precisar muito mais agora. – Alexis passou a mão pela barriga. – Então ele não sabe que eu estou grávida?

-Não. Como te disse antes, quis falar contigo primeiro. Mas ele desconfia.

-Como é que ele pode desconfiar?

-Porque da última vez que entraste aqui neste estado, tiveste o mesmo diagnóstico.

- E como é que ele reagiu a essa possibilidade?

-Ele ficou muito contente, mas ficou preocupado. Ainda mais.

-O que é que o preocupa mais agora?

-O facto de a Laidinha só ter um ano e de ainda precisar de muita atenção.

-Atenção é o que não lhe vai faltar. O Severus é louco pela Laidinha e quando vir o novo bebé, de certeza, que também se apaixona e vai desdobrar-se para dar aos dois toda a atenção que precisam.

-E depois também há o facto de tu já teres perdido um ano de estudos. Ias recomeçar este ano.

-Tudo o que eu menos queria agora era mais coisas para preocuparem o Severus.

-Eu expliquei-lhe que quando tiveres o bebé já estarás próxima do final do ano lectivo. Perdes cerca de um mês, mas inteligente como és não te vai fazer diferença.

-Ele agora não vai conseguir processar isso. Ele precisa do tempo dele.

-Ele precisa de ti, não de tempo. Leva-o para casa. Se preferires dizemos-lhe que é outra coisa e contas-lhe noutra altura.

-Eu não lhe consigo, nem quero, mentir. Vou falar com ele agora e, se for preciso, levo-o mais um dia ou dois para a cabana e peço a Hermione para ficar mais um pouco com a Laidinha. Já tenho alta, certo?

-Sim, mas tens que ficar aqui mais um pouco. Só por precaução, para ver se consegues manter comida no estômago. Enquanto eu vou pedir qualquer coisa para comeres, aproveita para conversar com o Severus.

-Está bem. Muito obrigada. Ter esta conversa consigo fez-me muito bem.

-Não precisas agradecer. Sabes que podes falar comigo sempre que precisares. Boa sorte.

-Severus.

-Pomona, como é que ela está? O que é que ela tem? Ela vai ficar bem?

-Calma. Começa por respirar. Ela está bem.

-Mas o que é que ela tem?

-Ela conta-te enquanto eu vou pedir qualquer coisa para ela comer.

Enquanto a Madame Pomfrey se afastava para ir buscar o jantar de Alexis, Snape foi ter com Alexis.

-Olá amor. – cumprimentou-o Alexis.

-Estava tão preocupado contigo. – Snape deixou escapar uma lágrima.

-Hey, está tudo bem, anda cá. – Alexis estendeu-lhe a mão e puxou-o de modo a que ele se deitasse ao lado dela. Ele não colocou qualquer resistência e pousou a sua cabeça no peito de Alexis, que lhe começou a afagar o cabelo.

-Alexis, eu… - ela interrompeu-o.

-Lembras-te daquela noite em que eu fui ter contigo à Torre de Astronomia, pela primeira vez?

-Como é que eu me podia esquecer…

-Eu fui ter contigo para te dizer o quanto eu te amava. Mas não consegui. Embora eu soubesse o quanto tu querias que eu o dissesse eu sentia uma grande barreira a afastar-me de ti. E quando a barreira se transformou nas tuas palavras, eu achei por bem ir-me embora. Senti-me um idiota, eu amava-te tanto e queria tanto que tu soubesses isso, mas tive medo, muito medo. Quando me mandaste o bilhete a pedir que fosse ter contigo à Torre de Astronomia, fiquei muito feliz. Pensei que finalmente íamos poder ficar juntos. Quando disseste que te querias despedir, por momentos, o meu coração deixou de bater e eu deixei de ter ar para respirar. Eu não podia ficar sem ti. Eu tinha que te tocar, tinha que te ter e, quando descobri que querias ir embora porque não me podias tocar, que era tudo o que eu mais queria que fizesses.

-Mas eu sai e deixa-te sem nada na Torre de Astronomia. Porque é que foste ter comigo às masmorras?

-Porque eu te amava e amo demais para te deixar ir embora. – Snape sorriu. – Mas achas que, mesmo quando me aceitaste, eu não tive medo? Eu estava cheia de medo.

-Que eu te fosse magoar?

-Não, eu te fosse magoar.

-Isso é impossível. Eu tenho a certeza que tu nunca me ias magoar.

-Mas o meu maior medo é que me deixasses, que achasses que eu não era suficiente para ti.

-Alexis, não há nada mais importante para mim que tu. Por favor, não penses mais nisso. Eu nunca te vou deixar. Nunca vou deixar de te amar.

-Porque é que quando eu te digo exactamente a mesma coisa, tu não acreditas em mim?

-Porque quando era apenas eu que tinha medo, parece-me justificado. Mas agora, que me dizes que sentes o mesmo, parece estúpido. Porque se nós realmente amamos não temos que ter medo de perder, temos que amar.

-Então prometes-me que vais deixar de ter medo. Prometes-me que te vais preocupar apenas em ser feliz?

- A ser feliz e a fazer-te feliz. – Snape abraçou Alexis. - Fazer-te feliz, é o que mais me faz feliz.

-É muito bom saber isso.

-Mas eu agora gostava de saber é o que tu tens.

-Algo que vai precisar muito do teu amor.

-Estás grávida? Eu sabia.

-Bem, já podes vir ajudar a Madame Pomfrey. Aparentemente és mais rápido que ela a fazer diagnósticos e tudo. Estás contente?

-Claro que sim, meu amor, mas tenho um bocado de medo.

-Da Laidinha ser pequena, dos meus estudos… Mas eu tenho a certeza que nós conseguimos lidar com isso. Lidámos da primeira vez. Agora sabemos muito mais do que sabíamos dantes. Certo?

-Sim. Sabes, desde que esteja contigo, sinto que sou capaz de fazer tudo, de conseguir tudo. – Snape beijou-a.

-Alexis, já tenho aqui o teu jantar. Se o conseguires manter no estômago, dou-te alta e podes ir para casa. – ninguém tinha dado conta que a Madame Pomfrey já tinha voltado. - enquanto isso, Severus, cruzei-me com a professora McGonagall e ela quer que passes pelo escritório dela, diz que tem algo importante para tratar contigo.

Snape olhou para Alexis, como quem não queria ficar longe dela, nem por nada.

-Vai, quando voltares eu vou estar aqui, pronta para voltar para casa contigo e com o nosso novo bebé, para o nosso bebé.

-Está bem. Prometo não demorar.

Snape abandonou a enfermaria e dirigiu-se ao escritório de McGonagall, ainda planificando o seu futuro com a chegada do novo bebé.

-Então, Alexis, como correu a vossa conversa?

-Penso que tenha corrido bem. Consegui fazê-lo perceber que ele não precisa de ter medo de perder, porque isso nunca vai acontecer.

-Isso é muito importante Alexis, para que ele consiga viver feliz. Ele não podia viver constantemente com medo de que o fosses deixar. Isso impedi-lo-ia completamente de te aproveitar, a ti e às crianças. Se bem que tenho que te admitir que ainda hoje me custa imaginar o Severus a correr atrás de crianças, na brincadeira.

-Nem ele se imaginava. E, talvez, isso fosse a sua maior preocupação.

-Tu foste, sem dúvida, a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu. E ele sabe bem disso. – ambas sorriram.

Enquanto isso, no escritório de Minerva McGonagall…

-Senta-te, Severus, quero conversar contigo.

-Se é sobre a morte de Dumbledore, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

-Eu sei o que aconteceu, Severus. E compreendo perfeitamente que estejas a sofrer, ele era um grande amigo para ti.

-Sim, sem dúvida, mas, por favor, prossegue.

-Está bem, Severus. Compreendo que não querias falar comigo sobre isso, mas devias fazê-lo com a Alexis. Tenho a certeza que se lhe explicares o que aconteceu, ela não te vai julgar, antes pelo contrário.

-Ela já sabe o que aconteceu. Aparentemente o Dumbledore contou-lhe o que se passava e ela veio ter comigo. Assim que eu o…. Assim que aconteceu, ela aparatou na Torre de Astronomia e levou-me para me apoiar, para me ajudar.

-E onde é que ela está? Está com a Laidinha?

-Não, está na enfermaria?

-Na enfermaria? – a professora McGonagall quase saltou da cadeira. – o que é que aconteceu.

-Nós estávamos na cabana, só os dois. Eu precisava de estar sozinho com ela, portanto pedimos à Hermione que ficasse com a Laidinha e passámos a semana na cabana.

-E a Alexis aceitou ficar longe da filha, especialmente durante tanto tempo?

-Acho que ela percebeu que naquele momento era fundamental para mim estar com ela.

-Tu és muito importante para ela. Ela faz tudo por ti.

-Eu sei. Nem imaginas como isso me faz feliz.

-Mas o que é que lhe aconteceu para ela ter que ir para a enfermaria?

-Ela sentiu-se mal e enquanto eu a trazia para a enfermaria ela desmaiou.

-Oh! Mas já está tudo bem com ela?

-Sim.

-E o que é que ela tinha?

-Ela está… grávida.

-Ah? Mas isso são muito boas notícias!

-Sim, sem dúvida. Por momentos fiquei preocupado, mas depois de conversar com ela, percebi que não tenho nada a temer. Desde que esteja com ela, está tudo bem. Mas o que é que querias falar comigo?

-Ah, é verdade! O Dumbledore deixou ordens para que assim que ele… ele deixou ordens para que tu fosses o novo director de Hogwarts.

-O quê? Mas sempre pensei que serias tu a ocupar esse cargo.

-Eu nunca o quis e o Dumbledore sempre soube disso. Além do mais ele sabia que ele estava destinado a pertencer-te a ti.

-Eu não sei o que dizer…

-Diz que sim.

-Não sei. Isso ocupará a maior parte do meu tempo e eu quero estar com a Alexis, com a Laidinha e com o bebé que está para vir.

-Não te preocupes com isso. Eu estarei aqui para te ajudar. O trabalho dividido pelos dois é feito num instante.

- Mas um director tem que passar todo o ano lectivo em Hogwarts, incluindo noites e eu quero poder ir a casa quando a Alexis não estiver aqui. Quero ter uma noite de vez em quando para passar fora com a Alexis.

-E podes ter tudo isso. Eu conheço a tua situação e o Dumbledore também conhecia. Ele mesmo disse que irias colocar estes entraves e deixou bem claro que poderás tirar todo o tempo que quiseres, poderás até passar todas as noites fora de Hogwarts se assim desejares. O importante para ele não o trabalho, é a honra e é por isso que ele fez questão que ocupasses o cargo que era dele.

-E se eu não estiver a altura?

-Um homem é da altura dos seus sonhos, meu caro Severus.

-Até parecias o Dumbledore a falar.

-Acho que passei demasiado tempo com ele. Sabes como é, não é defeito, é feitio.

-E um grande feitio, permite-me que acrescente. – McGonagall sorriu-lhe.

-Então? O que me dizes? Aceitas o cargo como novo director de Hogwarts.

-Acho que devia falar com a Alexis primeiro. Ela também deve ter uma palavra a dizer.

-Ela já deu o seu parecer sobre tudo isto.

-Ela sabia?

- Sim.

-E não me disse nada?

-Ela não queria influenciar a tua decisão. Ela sabia que se tu soubesses que ela sabia, ias depender da reacção dela, da opinião dela… e ela queria que isto fosse uma escolha só tua. Se a Alexis não existisse, o que dirias.

-Que sim, por honra a Dumbledore. O que é que a Alexis disse?

-Ela pediu que não te dissesse até tu tomares a tua decisão.

-Isso não é justo. Eu preciso saber…

-Não precisas, tu já sabes a resposta. Ouve o teu coração. Achas que a Alexis se iria opor ao que disseste antes? Que aceitarias por honra a Dumbledore.

-Não.

-Porquê?

-Porque ela me apoia incondicionalmente, independentemente do que eu decida ou faça ou diga. Ela está sempre ao meu lado.

-Exactamente. Qual a tua decisão final?

-Sim, eu aceito o lugar. Mas agora diz-me, o que é que a Alexis disse?

-Ela não disse, escreveu. Ela deixou-te esta carta para quando tomasses a tua decisão.

A professora McGonagall entregou a carta a Snape.

-Eu vou até ao Grande Salão. Fica aqui à vontade a ler a carta. Leva o tempo que precisares.

-Está bem, obrigada.

-Não tens nada para agradecer.

Após McGonagall ter saído, Snape abriu o envelope e retirou o pergaminho. Sorriu ao sentir o cheiro de Alexis. Começou a ler:

"Meu amor,

Se estás a ler esta carta é porque já tomaste a tua decisão. Embora não sabia qual é, tenho a certeza que escolheste bem, porque escolheste com o teu coração. Se bem te conheço, aceitaste o cargo. Não por uma questão de poder, mas por uma questão de honra. Fico muito orgulhosa de ti. És um bom homem e eu amo-te muito.

Com muito amor,

A.S."

-oo-oo-oo-

Cada vez me sinto melhor por saber que a Alexis me conhece tão bem. Por vezes chego a pensar que ela até me conhece melhor a mim que eu próprio. Sou um sortudo. Quantos homens podem dizer o mesmo? Quanto mais penso nisso, mais feliz me sinto por estar com ela, por ela estar à espera de mais um bebé, por sermos uma família tão feliz…

-oo-oo-oo-

Os pensamentos de Snape foram interrompidos pelo fechar da porta. Poucos segundos passaram até que Snape se viu envolvido num abraço.

-Pronto para voltar para casa? – perguntou-lhe Alexis.

-Contigo, estou pronto para ir a qualquer lado.

Alexis e Snape aparataram em casa. Hermione estava na sala com Laidinha.

-Oh, meu amor !- Alexis correu a abraçar Laidinha.

Hermione aproximou-se de Snape.

-Então professor, como está?

-Agora, bem, obrigada.

-A Alexis faz-lhe mesmo bem.

-Sem dúvida.

-Hermione. – falou Alexis. – Temos uma novidade para te dar.

-Espero que seja boa. Vocês merecem !

-É, muito boa mesmo.

-Diz, estou a ficar curiosa.

-Eu estou grávida.

-Parabéns amiga ! – Alexis foi envolvida num forte abraço.

-Obrigada, querida.

-Quando é que soubeste?

-Há pouco tempo.

O mês de Agosto passou depressa e mais um ano escolar em Hogwarts começou. O Grande Salão estava elegantemente enfeitado e as mesas cheias de alunos. Alexis estava sentada na mesa dos Gryffindor e Severus Snape na mesa dos professores. Encontrava-se sentado ao lado da professora McGonagall, mas recusava-se ocupar o lugar que outrora fora de Dumbledore. Alexis estava sentada entre Hermione e Harry. Snape não conseguia deixar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes, afinal de conta ele era o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu. Mas um pouco de ciúmes não passava disso, afinal de contas a conversa que ele tinha tido com Alexis tinha sido mais que esclarecedora. A professora McGonagall levantou-se e falou

-Sejam muito bem vindos a mais um ano lectivo em Hogwarts. Antes de dividirmos os alunos do primeiro ano pelas diversas casas, tenho um comunicado a fazer. Como todos sabem, o final do ano lectivo do ano passado, ficou marcado por um acontecimento trágico. Como tal é imperativo que seja destacado um novo director para Hogwarts. É por esse motivo que quero que dêem o parabéns ao novo director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

Ouviram-se aplausos da mesa dos Slytherine, alguns pouco entusiásticos de Ravenclaw e Huffelpuff, porém a mesa de Gryffindor não se mostrou satisfeita com a novidade. Snape pareceu perceber, pediu licença e saiu pela sua porta atrás da mesa dos professores. A professora McGonagall repreendeu a atitude dos alunos, enquanto Alexis saiu atrás de Snape. Conseguiu apanhá-lo num corredor, nas masmorras.

-Severus ! – Chamou-o Alexis.

Snape parou. Quando se virou para encarar Alexis, lágrimas grossas corriam-lhe a face. Ele dirigiu-se a ela e abraçou-a.

-Volta para o Grande Salão, eu fico bem.

-Eu quero que voltes comigo.

-Viste como é que eles reagiram.

-E desde quando é que te importas com isso?

-Desde que estou contigo que me tornei mais humano, levo mais as coisas a peito.

-Eu compreendo. Mas sabes que isso não te pode afectar no teu trabalho.

-Eu sei.

-Então acompanha-me de novo para o Grande Salão.

-Eu preciso de descansar. Aproveita para arrumar as tuas coisas, nos teus aposentos. Falamos melhor amanhã.

-Não queres que fique aqui contigo?

-É melhor não. É a tua primeira noite aqui em Hogwarts, não vamos começar já.

-Severus…

-Alexis, pára, por favor.

Alexis deixou escapar uma lágrima e dirigiu-se para os seus aposentos. Tomou um banho rápido e enfiou-se na cama, precisava de pensar um pouco sobre tudo o que estava a acontecer nesta ultima semana.

-oo-oo-oo-

Eu não consigo deixar de me sentir culpada. Desde que comecei a minha relação com o Severus, ele está muito mais frágil. Tenho que admitir que tenho um bocado de medo das consequências disso. Isto pode até prejudicar a carreira dela, esta noite foi prova disso. Eu não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada, vou falar com a professora McGonagall e ver o que ela me tem a dizer. Pode ser que ela me consiga ajudar.

-oo-oo-oo-

Alexis caminhou até ao gabinete da professora McGonagall e bateu à porta.

-Entre. – autorizou McGonagall.

-Professora, posso falar consigo?

-Sim, claro, entra. – Alexis entrou e sentou-se na cadeira que se situava à frente da secretaria de McGonagall. –Como é que o Severus está?

-Não sei, ela quis fazer sozinho nos aposentos dele.

-Mas isso nem parece dele. Ele sempre que tem algum problema quer ficar o mais perto de ti possível.

-Eu sei. Toda esta situação está a ser nova para mim. Como é que ficaram as coisas no Grande Salão?

-Eu disse que o professor Snape teve que sair porque o Dumbledore lhe tinha deixado ordens para uma missão e ele só ficaria até ser anunciado que ele seria o novo director de Hogwarts.

-Ainda bem. A última coisa que ele precisa é que os alunos o comecem a ver como um fraco, que não aguente alguns comentários maldosos. Sabe de alguma coisa que se pode estar a passar com ele?

-Não. Queria muito ajudar-te, mas não faço a mais pálida ideia. Quando é que tudo isto começou.

-Na véspera da missão que Dumbledore lhe deixou.

-O Dumbledore era como um pai para ele, ele deve estar magoado.

-Normalmente quando ele está assim, quer estar comigo, não longe.

-Eu sei. Mas eu acho que ele apenas precisa de pensar.

-Tem razão, obrigada. Vou deixa-la terminar o que estava a fazer.

-Sabes que estou aqui sempre que precisares. E já me esquecia, parabéns pelo bebé.

-Obrigada.

Alexis saiu do escritório da professora McGonagall e voltou para os seus aposentos. Teve uma grande surpresa quando lá chegou. Snape estava deitado na sua cama. Estava a dormir. Ela deitou-se com muito cuidado ao lado dele e abraçou-o. Sem acordar, ele aconchegou-se no abraço de Alexis. Quando acordou estava sozinho na cama. Olhou em volta e viu um tabuleiro em cima da mesa. Dirigiu-se até ele e viu sumo de abóbora e croissants de chocolate. Ele sorriu. Gostava que ela soubesse o que ele gostava. Percorreu o quarto com um olhar e viu um embrulho e um pedaço de papel em cima da poltrona. Pegou no papel e leu:

_"Bom dia, meu amor._

_Tive que ir tratar de umas coisas antes das aulas e n__ã__o te queria acordar. Estavas a dormir t__ã__o bem nos meus braços… sabes que adoro quando o fazes. Desfruta do pequeno almoço e espero que gostes do conte__ú__do do embrulho. _

_ Até breve._

_ Com amor,_

_ A.S."_

Snape pegou num embrulho e abriu-o com cuidado. Dentro dele retirou uma moldura que tinha a fotografia mais bonita do mundo. A primeira foto dele, com Alexis e a filha de ambos. Tinha escrito "Forever and always".

Comeu, tomou um duche e dirigiu-se para as masmorras para dar a sua primeira aula do dia, que iria durar até à hora de almoço. Ele queria muito que a aula fosse com os Gryffindor, mais concretamente com a turma da Alexis, mas ele já não tinha essa turma. Não podia desde que começou a sua relação com a Alexis. Faltavam cerca de 5 minutos para tocar e todos os alunos começaram a arrumar os livros e a limpar os seus caldeirões.

-Não tão depressa. Vou passar no quadro uma lista de ingrediente e quero que descubram a que poções eles correspondem .- e antes que alguém pudesse resmungar, ele disse. – e não vale a pena resmungar, senão duplico o trabalho.

Snape começou a passar a lista no quadro, mas só pensava na Alexis. Ele queria tanto estar com ela. Terminou a lista e a campainha tocou.

-Vá, desapareçam da minha frente que estou farto de olhar para as vossas caras. Classe dispensada. O ultimo a sair feche a porta.

Snape ouviu a porta fechar, mas não tardou até que ela se abrisse novamente e voltasse a fechar.

-Eu disse que estava farto de olhar para a vossas cara, o que querem agora? – ele falou sem sequer levantar a cabeça do pergaminho que estava a corrigir.

-Um beijo seria bom. – ele ergueu a cabeça e viu Alexis.

Levantou-se num pulo e envolveu-a num beijo apaixonado. Levou-a até à parede e prendeu-a com o seu corpo. Com um gesto de varinha selou a porta. Tirou o pólo de Alexis e desapertou-lhe a camisa. Ela arrancou-lhe o colete negro e rasgou-lhe a camisa. O desejo e a paixão aumentavam cada vez mais. Mas alguém bateu à porta e interrompeu o momento escaldante que os consumia.

-Professor Snape? – ouviu-se chamar.

Contudo Snape não parou de beijar Alexis.

-Sev… - murmurou Alexis entre beijos. – é melhor abrires, pode ser urgente.

-Nada é mais urgente que te ter. Estava cheio de saudades tuas.

-Professor Snape? – insistiram.

-Vai abrir, Sev. Eu vou esconder-me naquele armário.

-Porquê?

-Não quero que nos vejam assim. Muito menos de porta trancada.

-Alexis, tu és minha mulher. Toda a gente sabe disso.

-Eu sei disso. Mas, mesmo sendo tua mulher, não deixo de ser aluna de Hogwarts. E não deixa de parecer mal uma aluna trancada numa sala com um professor, mesmo este sendo seu marido. Isto é uma escola, não pode haver este tipo de confraternizações.

-Sim, tens razão. Eu vou tentar despachar, seja quem for que está à porta, e depois podemos continuar com isto no quarto.

Alexis acenou e finalizou o acordo com um beijo. De seguida entrou no espaçoso armário de ingredientes de Snape. A contragosto Snape abriu a porta. Uma aluna da casa dos Slytherine.

-O que deseja? – perguntou Snape, amargo.

-Há um assunto importa que pretende tratar consigo. Importa-se que entre?

-Não tenho outra alternativa, visto que pertence à minha casa, mas tente ser breve, tenho muitos trabalhos para corrigir.

Snape, dando costas à aluna, dirigiu-se para a sua secretária e sentou-se. Para seu espanto, a aluna contornou a sua mesa e sentou-se em cima da mesa, mesmo de frente para ele.

-O que pensa que está a fazer? – perguntou Snape deveras incomodado.

-Tenho algo que quero que seja seu. – disse ela começando a desapertar a camisa.

-Pare imediatamente. Como se o facto de eu ser seu professor e chefe de casa não bastasse, eu sou casado, tenho filhos e sou muito feliz. – Alexis que se esforçava para não sair do armário e esbofetear a rapariga atiradiça, esboçou um pequeno sorriso com as palavras de Snape. Ele era muito feliz com ela e com a filha.

-Eu tenho a certeza que lhe posso oferecer muito mais que isso. Eu posso fazê-lo muito mais feliz.

-Não há nada que me faça mais feliz que elas. – gritou Snape que se levantou, agarrou vigorosamente no braço da rapariga e a arrastou para fora da sua sala.

-Está a magoar-me.

-Darei ordens à professora McGonagall para que trate imediatamente da sua suspensão.

-Não, não pode fazer isso. – gritou ela, rasgando a camisola. – eu posso ser sua e apenas sua. Eu posso dar-lhe tudo.

-Não pior as coisas. – Snape fechou-lhe a porta na cara.

Assim que Alexis a ouviu trancar-se, abandonou o armário. Snape caminhou até ela e abraçou-a. Ela levou-o até ao quarto dele. Lá começou a desapertar-lhe novamente a o colete, mas ele deteve-a.

-Eu não quero. Só quero que te deites um pouco comigo e me abraces.

Ela guiou-o até à poltrona e deitou-se, puxando-o para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Ela conseguia ver que ele está muito incomodado com toda aquela situação e, na verdade, não era para menos.

-Não acredito que isto acabou de acontecer.- ele calou o silêncio.

-Tu agiste muito bem, estou muito orgulhosa de ti.

-Não achas que … - ela interrompeu-o.

-Não acho nada. Tu agiste muito bem, era a única coisa a fazer. E tenho que admitir que gostei muito do que ouvi.

-O quê?

-Que eras muito feliz comigo e com a tua filha.

-Como se já não soubesses disso.

-Claro que sei, mas não deixe de ser bom ouvir-te dizer. – ele beijou-a e abraçou-a.

Passado algum tempo acabaram por adormecer nos braços um do outro. Os dias em Hogwarts foram passando. O Inverno foi rigoroso. A barriga de Alexis crescia cada vez mais. Maio chegou e Alexis estava prestes a dar à luz. Alexis estava no quarto com Snape quando sentiu as primeiras contracções. Ele correu a leva-la para a enfermaria. Era dia 16 de Maio e nasceu, não um, mais dois meninos de cabelo muito negro, como o pai. Tinham um olhar penetrante e que mostravam que neles havia muito amor para dar. Snape não podia estar mais radiante. Claro que se mais um filho ia dar muito mais trabalho, então dois. Mas ele parecia ter-se esquecido completamente disso. Ele só queria saber dos seus dois bebés, da filha que aguardava para conhecer os dois irmãozinhos e da mulher que esteve sempre ao lado dele, nos bons e nos maus momentos. Alexis não podia esperar para ver Snape correr atrás dos gémeos, tinha a certeza que iam ser tão traquinas como o pai. Mal eles sabiam.

FIM


End file.
